The Saw Saved Me
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: (RE-UPLOADED)Stella is on the run from her abusive ex boyfriend with her two infant daughters. On her journey she comes across the Hewitt house who welcome the girls with open arms. Will leather face be able to keep his girls safe? Or will all hell brake lose?
1. 1

The rain poured down on the small beat up blue car that was speeding down the long Texas road.

Behind the wheel of that car was a young woman no older than 20.

She had long Auburn hair, hazel eyes and ivory colored skin.

But dont let that description fool you. Because Stella was now badly injured, a black eye formed around her left eye. Her lip was cut and bleeding and her arms and stomach was covered in bruises.

She ignored the pain in her body and looked in the rear view mirror. In the back seat of her car we're her two infant daughters in their carseats.

Shelby who was nine months old, and Daniella who was six months old. Both were sleeping soundly, despite all the bumps the car was going over.

Stella continued to drive until her car began to slow down.

"No! No no not now!" she said as she tried to make the car go.

But the car did manage to stop right outside of a nearby house.

Walking to the side of the car, Stella got both of the girls out of the car. And ran through the rain, to the front door of the house.

She shiverd and held her babies close as she waited for someone to come to the door.


	2. 2

After knocking for a third time, Stella stepped back as the door opened.

A short, elderly woman with white hair, galsses and a flowery dress and a policeman came to the door.

Both looked at Stella confused.

"Hi, I'm... I'm so sorry to bother you so late at night. But my car just broke down and I was wondering if I could use your phone please?"

Stella was sure that they would turn her away because of how she looked. But suddenly Daniella started crying!

"Oh poor little precious thing, please come in child, bring those babies in from out of the cold" said the woman.

Stella thanked her and fallowed the woman and officer into a nearby living room.

"Hoytt, you go see if the phones are working, no telling how long the power will last in this storm."

"Kay mama" said the police officer.

"May I?" The woman asked as she reached for Daniella.

Stella smiled and slowly handed her baby to her.

"Oh my she's such a tiny thing, so beautiful too."

"Thank you, her name is Daniella. This is Shelby and my Name is Stella, Stella O'Riley."

"Nice to meet you ladies, my name is Luda Mae Hewitt. That there was my oldest son Hoytt...oh my goodness child... what happened to your face?" Luda mae asked noticing Stellas injuries.

"I...I dont want to talk about it...Can you please watch my babies? I have to get their diaper bags out of the car."

Running to her car, Stella grabbed the bag and ran back to the house, but as she did she noticed a much taller, bigger man was walking into the living room!


	3. 3

Fearing for her babies safety, Stella burst through the door and ran back to the living room.

A very tall man with short black hair, brown skin, wearing a yellow shirt, black pants, a white apron and a black leather mask. Stood in the middle of the living room holding a happy and cooing Shelby in his arms.

"Oh your back, Stella this is my son..."

"Thomas Hewitt" said Stella cutting off Luda mea.

"You...you two know each other?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am, we went to high school together. We had the same English class for three years...until he stopped coming to school."

"Well it's nice to know my boy had a friend those years of school."

Stella smiled and took Shelby from his arms.

"Nice to see you again Tommy."

Tommy nodded and patted Shelby playfully on her head.

"You poor thing, your soaked because of the rain. I'll go get you a towel, now you behave yourself Thomas Brown Hewitt. Be nice to theses girls."

Tommy nodded and watched as his mom walked out of the room.

For a good minute, Tommy and Stella stared at eachother. Tommy noticed her injuries and reached out to touch them.

But before he could, Daniella started crying making both of them jump.


	4. 4

**_(A/N: Thank you to everyone who has liked the story so far. I promise to try to upload a new chapter every chance I get.)_**

Sitting Shelby on the floor, Stella picked up Daniella ans dug through the diaper bag.

"Could you keep an eye on Shelby Tommy?"

Tommy did as he was told, and got down on his knees to play with the baby.

Finding what she was looking for, stella got out a small bottle of Milk from the diaper bag and fed it to her hungry baby.

"She's such a hungry girl" giggled Stella, Tommy laughed behind his mask.

"Here we arw dear, ill help you dry up since your feeding the baby" said Luda Mae as she sat next to Stella, and began to dry her hair.

"Mama the phones not working, but in the morning im sure Uncle monty will be able to fix her car" said Hoytt as he chewed on a mouthful of gross tobacco.

"Is there a motel you could possible drive us to Sherrif?" Stella asked in a worried voice.

"Oh dont be silly child, you and your little girls are more than welcome to stay here for the night" said Luda Mae with a smile.

"Are you sure? I dont want to impose on anyone."

"Oh hush now, you'll be safe here I promise. I even have a bassinet that your babies can sleep in. And you may have the couch to sleep on as well."

Stella thanked everyone and got the girls ready for bed.

After Shelby and Daniella we're tucked in and fast asleep, stella layed there in the dark living room. She wanted to sleep but all sorts of worries we're clouding her mind.

Footsteps coming down the stairs caugjt her attention.

Looking up she saw that it was Tommy, standing there in a black T-shirt and pajama pants.

"Hey, you cant sleep either?"

Tommy shook his head now and sat beside her on the couch.

"Small world huh Tommy? I bet you never thought we'd go from classmates to two adults sitting here in your house."

Tommy shrugged, it wasn't until now that he even remembered his highschool days. But he did remember Stella, how she used to be a straight A student and how she had a group of close friends.

Truth be told, he secretly had a crush on her all those years ago, he just couldn't bring himself to show it. Hell he couldn't even talk back then either, so of course she'd have no idea. Not to mention she had an asshole of a boyfriend back then too.

"Right after high school me and my boyfriend Nathan had plans. We we're supposed to leave texas and go to a university in New York. But I got pregnant with Shelby and our plans changed. Not to long after, I had Danni(Daniella) and things just went downhill. Nathan wasn't the same guy I knew before. He'd stay out all night and wouldn't want anything to do with the girls. So here I am now, a single mother on the run."

Tommy could hear the hurt in her voice and couldn't help but reach out and hug her.

Stella was shocked at first but hugged him back and layed her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Tommy, your still as sweet as you were back then."

Tommy held her closer and rubbed her back till she fell asleep in his arms.

Not wanting to get in trouble with his family. Tommy layed Stella down gently on the couch and coverd her up.

Before he went back upstairs, he glanced one more time over at his old friend and the babies.

They looked so peaceful, but he was still concerned. What was Stella on the run from? And why was she so badly injured? He was sure that he'd find the answer out sooner or later.


	5. 5

The next morning Stella awoke to the sound of Shelby and Danella laughing. When she looked over at them, she noticed that Tommy had them on the floor and was tickling them on their little stomachs.

"Good morning Tommy" Stella said happily.

Tommy looked over at her and gave her a small nod as a way of saying good morning.

"Morning babies" Stella said giving both of the girls a kiss.

When she was done, Tommy handed her a note that she could only assume was written by his mother. The hand writing was way to neat to belong to any male of the house.

_"Dear Stella__Monty has taken your car to the shop to be fixed.__I would've stayed with you this morning but I had to get to work.__Hoytt is off on his daily rounds, so I told Tommy to watch you and the girls.__You are more than welcome to stay for supper tonight.__Hopefully you will tell us more about your situation when you are ready.__See you tonight.__Love__Luda Mae"_"Guess it's just you me and the babies" Stella saod with a playful shrug.

"Hey is there a bathroom I could use? I would really love to take a shower."

Tommy nodded and picked up the girls on each of his arms.

Stella fallowed him down the hall to a decent looking bathroom.

"I wont be long I promise. If the girls get fussy there are extra bottles in the diaper bag."

With that said, Stella shut the door to the bathroom.

Letting her shower in peace, Tommy to the girls back into the living room and turned on the TV.

He flipped through the channels until he found some weird Purple Dinosaur cartoon that the girls seemed to enjoy.

Now that he was alone with them, Tommy took a moment to look them over.

Shelby was a cute cubby baby, same skin tone as her mother. Pretty brown eyes, jet black hair, and the cutest smile that could melt any heart. She was wearing a pink onesie with cats on it, and little round diamond earrings.

Now as for Daniella she was much smaller. She only had a few patches of brown hair, brown eyes, same skin tone. She smiled every once in a while, but for the most part she had a straight face half the time.She was wearing a white onsie with little pink stars on it and she had diamond star shaped earings.

At one point just before the end of the show, Shelby began to get fussy. So doing as stella asked, He got out a bottle from the diaper bag and began to feed her. But as he did he noticed the milk smelled kind of... sour.

Taking another bottle out of the bag, he picked up his mask enough to uncover his mouth. But before he could take a sip, Stella's voice stopped him.

"Uh Tommy I don't think you wanna do that!"

Tommy gave her a question look.

"Im just saying cause...well... that's not regular milk... that's my.. breast milk."

Realizing what she had just said, Tommy quickly put the bottle back in the bag and gaged a little behind his mask.

Stella giggled and sat beside him brushing out her hair.

"Sorry about that" she said still laughing at her silly friend.


	6. 6

_(**THAT NIGHT)**_

Stella sat next to Tommy at the dinner table. She couldn't help but feel toched that this family was being so kind to her and her daughter's.

Luda mae had Daniella in her arms feeding her another bottle. And shelby was sitting on Uncle Monty's lap smiling at him.

"This food is delicious Mrs. Hewitt" said stella as she ate her plate of pork chops and mashed potatoes and corn on the cob.

"Oh child your so sweet, and your a very good mother for feeding your babies your natural milk."

Mindy looked over at Tommy and gave him a playful smirk.

He shook his head and went back to eating.

"So Ms. Stella where are you planning on going next?" Hoytt asked before taking a sip of his beer.

Stella looked down, "I...I honestly don't know. Hopefully I'll be able to find somewhere to stay with the little money I have, I just...I have to get away."

"Away from who?" Asked Uncle Monty.

"Nathan...my ex boyfriend...he...he hits me" said stella in a shakey voice.

Tommy looked over at her and could see that she was on the verge of crying.

"Is that why you have that black eye child?" Luda Mae asked.

Stella slowly stood up, lifted up her shirt and showed the family her bruises.

Everyone at the table gasped, and stella finally let the tears fall.

"What an asshole!" said Hoytt on anger.

"Hoytt watch your language! Stella darling, why would he do such a cruel thing to you?"

Stella sighed and sat back down, to comfort her Tommy held her hand and did his best to control his temper.

"He's just changed ever since my girls were born. He hates how I wouldn't sleep with him anymore, so he beat me. I didn't want my girls around that so I packed us up and left while he was out last night. I just dont want him to find us, I don't care what happens to me. I just want my babies to be safe."

Luda Mae stood up and held a still crying Stella.

"He won't lay a hand on you or theses precious angels ever again. You don't have to find a new place to live child. You may stay with us for aa long as you want.

Stella looked down at the loving elderly woman and hugged her back.

"Thank you Mrs. Hewitt, thank you so much."

"You don't have to be so formal child, call me mama. I never had me a little girl."

Stella smiled through her tears ans contined to eat dinner with her new family.


	7. 7

To give Stella some time for herself, Luda Mae told her to go outside and sit on the porch swing.

Stella swayed back and forth as the the wind blew back her hair.

It was good to know that she had found a safe place for her and the girls. But one thought kept clouding her mind, What if Nathan found this place? Would he force her to come back? She was so lost in thought that she didn't see Tommy sitting next to her.

"Oh, Hey Tommy. Sorry about acting like a baby back there. I just didn't want to burden you and your family with my situation."

Tommy shook his head at her, he didn't think she was a burden at all.

"You know it kinda sucks that you can't talk. And that I cant fully see your face" with that said Stella tried to reach up and touch his leather mask.

But Tommy quickly pulled away from her.

"Sorry...You don't have to show me its okay. But listen, since you cant talk why don't you write me notes? Just like we used to back in english class."

Tommy looked at her in Surprise, he couldn't believe she remembered that.

Running back into the house, Tommy came back out with a notepad and a pencil.

"Sweet, now you can tell me anything you want or ask me anything you want and I'll answer them honestly as best as I can."

Tommy immediately began writing, when he was done he handed the note to Stella.

Stella took it and read it,

_"If Nathan treats you this way then why did you have two babies with him?"_She sighed and looked up at him. "I guess I do owe an explanation. Well he wasn't like this at first, like I said we had plans together. But one thing lead to another and I got pregnant, I thought we'd be a happy family together. If I would've known he was going to act that way I wouldn't have stayed with him. The only thing good that I got out of him was my girls. I'll never regret them."

Tommy gave her an apologetics look, and started writing again.

"_Im sorry Stella, I hate that he did this to you. But I'm happy you and the girls are here now... I'll protect you from that prick."_Stella smirked and layed her head on Tommy's shoulder.

"Your too sweet, im just happy to finally have a place to call home. And im happy..that your back in my life again."

Tommy could feel his cheeks blushing and could feel hia heart racing at what she had just said.

He just wished he could find the courage to tell her how he felt about her.


	8. 8

A month has passed since Stella and the girls started living in the Hewitt house.

To help out, Stella works with Luda Mae at her store when she can. Uncle monty watches the girls while she works, and Hoytt has become somewhat of a father figure to Stella.

As for her relationship with Tommy, well she still considers him a friend but she cant help but wonder if maybe there is something more.

But she chooses not to get to close to him because she dosent want to get hurt anymore.

Anyways, Today Luda Mae told Stella to take a day off to spend with the girls.

She didn't want to spend it inside ans today was actually a cool breezy type of day.So stella loaded up the two seated stroller with Shelby and Danni and asked Tommy to join them.

He happily agreed and the two of them were now walking down the long Texas road.

"Thanks for coming with us Tommy, the girls really like spending time with you."

Tommy smiled behind his mask, and couldn't help but notice how pretty stella looked in the sunlight. How her Auburn hair shined brightly and blew in the wind.

Just looking at her began to give him flashbacks of when they were just kids in highschool.

**_*Flash Back_*******

Seventeen year old stella sat at her desk, board with the lecture about Hamlet that their english teacher was giving. When a note on the corner of her desk caught her attention.

Carefully picking it up so her teacher or nosey classmates wouldn't see, She opened it slowly.

"_How wrong is this story? This girl is about to kill herself over her boyfriend!"_

Stella smirked and turned to the desk next to her. There was 18 year old Thomas, still silent and still wearing his mask. Only alot skinnier and his hair wasn't as long.

Before Stella could write a note back, the bell rang and class was over.

"See you later Thomas" she said with a wave.

Thomas waved and frowned as Stella walked to the door to meet her then boyfriend Nathan.

Thomas and Nathan didn't get along, because he always made fun of Thomas's mask and how he couldn't talk. Because of this most of the boys picked on him too and called him names like "Retard" and "Freak."

But luckily for him, Thomas did manage to find his own group of friends who were just as outcasted as he was.

Their names We're Jason and Michael **_(Yes The boogyman and the crystal lake killer. Suprise!)_**

"You gotta tell her how you feel man, or she's never gonna know" said Michael.

"Yeah, not to mention her boyfriend is pretty much Fucking every girl on the cheer squad" said Jason in disgust.

Thomas just sighed and shook his head at his friends. He couldn't risk being rejected by the only girl he liked.

Soon enough the bullying got to mch for Thomas to take and he dropped out of school all together. He lost contact with everybody. But from what he heard, Michael moved back to Haddofild in Illinois. And Jason moved to New Jersey with his mother who owned a camp of some sort.

But he never did find out about stella...well at least not until now.

(**End of Flashback)**

"We should probably get back to the house before it gets late" said Stella snapping Tommy out of hia thoughts.

Tommy nodded and decided to push the stroller for her. But as soon as they got home, they were surprised at who they saw there on the front porch...


	9. 9

**_(A/N:Now before any of you start to complain that Michael and Jason dont talk. They do in this story and I was actually inspired to put them in here thanks to a YouTube video called Jason Michael and Leather face talk. Check it out when you can. Now on with the story.)_**

"Oh your both home. Look who came for a visit Tommy. Those sweet friends of yours from school" Said Luda mae as she stood next in the middle of the two men.

Both were tall and both were wearing masks. But there were a few differences between the two of them.

One was dressed in a black mechanics uniform, wore a white mask with brown hair.

The other was dressed in green army jacket, black pants, and wore a hokey mask.

The one in the white mask lifted it, to expose his real face and long tangely brown hair.

"Hey Tom, Remembered us? Its me Michael Myers and our old buddy Jason Voorhees."

Recognizing his friends, Thomas smield behind his mask and ran up to the pourch to greet them.

All of them did the usual guy hand shake, as Stella walked onto the pourch with the babies in her arms.

"Oh look Jason, it's little Stella O'Riley all grown up. Oh and she has little ones of her own too."

Jason stepped forward and waved at the girls.

Daniella smield and reached out for him, but as for Shelby she began to cry out of fear.

"ummm.. sorry" said Jason getting worried.

Stella said it was okay and took the girls inside with Luda Mae to get them ready for bed.

"It's crazy, just seeing Michael and Jason again makes me feel like im 17 again" Stella said as they walked up the stairs.

"Those boys seem nice, they remind me alot of my boy in some way..maybe its the masks" Said Luda Mae as she sat in the rocking chair of the baby room.

"I wonder what they're doing here in Texas. Last I heard about them, those two moved back to their home towns after high school."

"I'm not sure child, but after we put theses two down for bed, you go catch up with your friends."

"Yes ma'am" said Stella before laying Daniella down in her crib and rubbed her back to help her sleep better.

**_(Back Outside)_**

"You got bigger Hewitt, You been working out?" Said Jason.

Tommy rolled his eyes at his friend and punched him in the arm.

"So what do you do now since high school ended? You work at that slaughter house like you wanted?" Michael asked.

Tommy nodded and made a chopping motion with his hand.

"Nice, he cuts up meat all day. Well you may have a real job, as for Mikey and me we accomplished something a little different" said Jason.

Tommy looked at both of them confused, what we're they talking about?

"Well you see Tom, Me and Jason well... we kill people" said Michael in a clam voice.

Tommy couldn't believe what he had just heard. Yeah he killed animals when he was younger but that was different. He never thought about killing actual people before.

"Hey don't worry man, we don't kill unless we have too. Michael here only kills people once a year. I on the other hand kill every summer."

Tommy just nodded as a way of understanding them. But quickly made them stop talking once Stella came back outside.


	10. 10

"Hey Jason, Hey Michael" Said Stella with a small wave as she joined the group of friends.

"Hey Stella" said both of the boys.

"Crazy running into you guys here, last I heard both of you had moved back to your home towns."

"Well, me and Jason got together and we wanted to come see our boy Hewitt. Funny running into you here, you guys dating?" asked Michael with a smirk.

Tommy gave him a "Shut the hell up!" kind of look. But Stella quickly cut in, "Well you see I just got out a... abusive relationship. So that night that I left home, my car happened to brake down in front of the Hewitt house. So Tommy and his family was nice enough to let me and my daughter's live here."

"So.. those little girls, they're not Tom's?" Asked Jason.

Stella shook her head sadly, "No they're mine and my ex boyfriend Nathan's daughters."

Both Michael and Jason looked over at Tommy who just shrugged at them.

"But the girls really like it here, they're really well taken care of. And Tommy's mother helps me as much as she can. And honestly I love it too, I want my little girls to grow up in a safe environment."

Every word that Stella said, touched Tommy's heart. He could feel himself falling harder and harder for her.

"What did that asshole Nathan do to you?" Michael asked putting a hand on Stella's arm. But quickly moved it away when he saw a jealous look in Tommy's eyes.

"...He just didn't like the fact that I wouldn't sleep with him. I'm a mother of a 9 month old and a 6 month old. I dont have time to be worried about him. But because of that he would..well...hit me."

"That is not okay! That boy has never been right" said Jason getting upset.

"Well if he ever messes with you again Stella you just say the word and me and Jason and Tommy here will kick his ass!" Said Michael.

"Thanks you guys, but I really hope I never see Nathan again."

"Well we better be heading back before it gets later. If you need us well be at the Craven Motel a few miles down the road" said Jason.

"Take care you guys, and remember what I said Stella.See ya later."

With that said, Stella and Tommy watched as their friends disappeared down the road.

"Well it was nice to see them, they've gotten taller since the last time I saw them."

Tommy nodded and moved closer to stella.

"Tommy..if Nathan did come back...would you protect us?" Stella asked.

Tommy quickly nodded and wrapped hos pinky around her's as a way of promising her he would do as he told her.

"Thanks, your the sweetest" Said Stella before she layed a small kiss on Tommy's masked cheek.

"See ya in the morning."

Tommy watched as she went inside, and stood there holding his blushing cheek.

He couldn't believe everything that had happened that day. And he smiled happily as he walked back inside.


	11. 11

The next morning, the family was all sitting around the tabel having breakfast.

"You ready for another hard day at the slaughterhouse boy?" Hoytt asked before taking a sip of coffee.

Tommy nodded but secretly wished he didn't have to go.

"My boy is such a hard worker, and brings home meat for dinner every night" said Luda Mae in a proud voice.

"I admire that" said Stella with a wink.

Tommy blushed and winked back at her.

"Come on Tommy ill give you a ride there."

Tommy nodded and gave his mother a quick hug and kiss goodbye.

"Have a good day son, be good."

Tommy turned over to Daniella and Shelby in their little baby swings and gave them a wave goodbye, earning their cute smiles in the process.

"See you after work Tommy, dont work too hard" Said Stella giving him a small hug.

Being bold, Tommy gave her a small kiss on the cheek and walked out the door.

Stella stood there holding her cheek not believing what had just happened. But deep down she knew it made her happy, hearing the sounds of one of her babies crying brought her back to reality. She chose to put it out of her mind but her heart just wouldn't stop beating.

In the Sheriff's car, Tommy sat there still thinking about Stella. But Hoytts voice caught his attention.

"Thinking about that girl again aint ya boy? Don't you think it's not exactly wise to get involved with a girl who has children by another man?"

Tommy galred at his uncle and made a growling sound indicating that he was upset.

"Okay okay, I can see the whole kid thing dosent bother you. Well if you wanna be with her boy, you gotta make a better move than just a simple kiss on the cheek."

Tommy knew he was right but didn't have time to think about it much. Soon enough he was at work chopping up meat like always.

When suddenly one of his co-workers came walking up to him.

"Hey Hewitt we have a new employee who's gonna be working here. This is Nathan Griffith."

Just hearing that name made Tommy cringe. Looking up he saw that it was indeed the same nathan he went to high school with. The same Nathan that made his life a living hell at school... And it was the same Nathan... that hurt Stella.


	12. 12

"Hey Hewitt, look at you all grown up" said Nathan giving Tommy a slap on the back.

Tommy just glared at him and focused on chopping up the meat.

Nathan went to work wrapping up the meat and stamping it.

"I see you still dont talk Hewitt, but from what I heard you're the most hard working employee here. And I can see that you're good with that meat cleaver there.

Tommy rolled his eyes and just told himself to ignore him.

"You know my plans after high school wasn't to work in a shit hole like this. But ever since I knocked up my girl, my plans went out the window. Dumb broad left me and took the kids with her. As soon as I save up enough money I'm gonna find her. I don't give up on what's mine, she belongs to me."

Tommy could feel his blood boiling from every word that Nathan said. Who the hell did he think he was?! Tommy clutched the cleaver in his hand and fought back the urge to swing it at him. But the boss called out that it was time to close up shop.

"See ya Hewitt" said Nathan with that ugly smirk of his.

Tommy watched as he walked off and flipped him off when he wasn't looking.

Once Tommy walked out of the meat factory, he saw Hoytt and Stella waiting for him in the cop car.

"Get on in here boy, stella here has dinner at home waiting for ya."

Tommy forgot all about Nathan and sat in the back seat of the car.

"Have a good day today?" Stella asked.

Tommy gave her a single nod and listened to the music that played over the raido.

However all of them were unaware that a certain someone was watching them as they drove away...


	13. 13

Once they arrived back home, Stella walked happily back inside to serve dinner. While she walked Tommy admired the smile on her face, and how pretty she looked whenever she wore it.

"You're staring again boy, when are you gonna make your good damn move?" Hoytt asked.

Tommy shrugged, he wasn't sure what he should do. He wanted to tell Stella how he truly felt, but he didn't want to jeopardize the relationship they already had.

"Maybe you'll man up enough to make a move after you taste her cooking. Mama always said the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Tommy eagerly nodded and walked inside to wash up before dinner.

When he was done, he walked into the dinning room to join the family.

Once Shelby and Danni saw him, they squealed happily and let out little giggles.

"Ain't that something? It's almost as if they think you're their daddy" said Uncle monty with a smile.

Both Tommy and Stella looked at each other and blushed like crazy.

"Well uhh.. everyone get comfy, I'll bring out our meal" said Stella before she walked into the kitchen.

She came back out carrying a try of pulled pork barbeque sandwiches and fries for everyone.

Just looking at his meal, made Tommy's mouth water with anticipation. He reached down and almost picked it up. But Luda Mae stopped him in the process, "Thomas Brown Hewitt we have to say grace first" she said in a stern voice.

"May I say the prayer?" Stella asked before taking her seat.

"Go ahead darlin, that would be lovely" said Hoytt.

Everyone bowed their heads and listened to Stella.

"Dear Lord thank you for this meal that will share as a family. Thank you for our home and for the love that we share, awmen."

Finally digging in, Stella watched as everyone ate and enjoyed her cooking.

"Damn girl this is the best pork pulled sanwich ive ever had" said Monty.

"And theses taters are Wonderful child" said Luda Mae with a smile.

"What do you think of her cooking boy? Delicious ain't it?" Hoytt asked Tommy who was scarfing the food down like an animal.

Tommy nodded and wiped the barbeque sauce off of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Well thank you very much. I'm glad you all enjoyed it" said Stella in a proud voice.

When dinner was over, Luda mae did the dishes, Monty sat with hoytt and watched some late night TV. And Tommy sat with Stella in the baby's room helping her put the fussy babies to sleep.

"Poor things are fighting their sleep"

said Stella in a tired voice.

Tommy could see that she was exhausted and had to do something to help her.

So getting up from his rocking chair, and holding Daniella in one of his hudge arms. He walked into his room and came back with a small music box.

Winding it up, he set it on the small dresser and the soft tune of _"You Are My Sunshine" _began to play.

Stella watched in amazement as the music lulled the girls to sleep.

Very carefully both Tommy and Stella layed the girls in their cribs and walked quitley out of the room.

"Thanks for all your help Tommy you're the best" said stella as he walked her back to her room.

"I better get some sleep too, got another day of work tomorrow" with that said Stella reached up and kissed his cheek.

Swallowing his fear, Tommy slowly lifted up his hand, and stroked Stella's cheek.

As he did he noticed how she blushed and let out a small gasp.

He began to lean in closer, but as he did he could see stella shaking. Was it out of fear? Or was she nervous? He couldn't say, but to make her stop he gave her a small kiss on the forhead to say goodnight.

"Night Tommy" sais Stella before going into her room.

Tommy walked back to his room lost in thought. He wondered what Stella would do if he actually kissed her. And another thought crossed his mind... should he tell her about Nathan?...No he didn't want to make her worry.

But oh how he would regret that decision later on.


	14. 14

***One Week Later***

Both Tommy and Stella sat with the girls on the pourch swing. Both were enjoying one of the rare days off that they ever got.

Luda Mae was working, Hotty was off doing his daily rounds, and Monty was inside asleep like always.

Stella smiled as she looked over at Shelby in Tommy's arms. He was giving her Raspberry's on her tummy and making her laugh like crazy.

As for Danni she just watched and giggled right along with her sister.

"He sure is good with them...Maybe he is like a father figure to them" Stella thought to herself.

But her thoughts were interrupted when two familiar faces came walking up the trail to the house.

"Hey look, its Michael and Jason" said Stella pointng.

"Hey man, hey girls" said Jason with a wave.

"Hey guys whats up?" said Stella.

"Oh nothing, just got board at the motel so we thought we'd come see our old friends."

"And our little neices" added Jason.

Stella smirked, "Oh yeah? Who said you guys were their uncles?"

Tommy giggled behind his mask, he loved when Stella would give them a hard time.

"Aw come-on O'Riley, you've known us for years. Michael has neice back in Haddonfeild so you know he's good with kids. And I myself dont have any family.. besides you guys at least."

Stella looked at Jason with pity, she knew what it was like not to have a family of her own.

"Would you like to hold her Jason?" She asked.

Jason nodded and held out his arms for danni. Who surprisingly went willingly with him, instead of crying and being scared like she was before.

Tommy quickly wrote down a note and handed it to Jason.

"_I think she likes her Uncle Jason."_

"Let me see this little cuite" said Michael picking up a wide eyed Shelby.

"You know you both seem like youd make great dad's" said Stella.

"Nah, im not cut out for the family life" said Michael.

"Yeah, and things between me and Carrie didn't go so well after highschool" said Jason referring to his old girlfriend Carrie White.

"Oh yeah I remember her, isn't she the one who got blood poured all over her at prom?" Michale asked.

"Yeah pigs blood" said Jason.

Stella looked over at tommy and gave him a grossed out look. Wich made both of them laugh at her silliness.

"Well Hewitt here dose mind animal blood, he works with it all day" said Michale.

"Yeah, Speaking of wich me and Michael went to see you at work the other day. But we noticed you had already left, but when we were gonna go back to the motel we saw Griffith was working there too."

Once Stella heard Nathan's last name leave Jason's mouth, her whole body froze in fear.

And Tommy could feel his decision of not telling her the truth, coming back to bite him in the ass.


	15. 15

"You...you mean Nathan is working at the factory?... Tommy did you know about this?" Stella asked.

Tommy looked down ashamed and nodded.

"And you weren't gonna tell me?!"

"Well in all fairness Stella, he can't talk" said Michael.

"No but he can write! He could've told me Nathan was there! I went with Hoytt that day to pick up Tommy from work, what if he saw me?! Me and my girls could be in danger!"

"Stella calm down, we told you that if Nathan comes back we'll protect you. And im sure Tommy will protect all of you" Said Jason Trying to calm her down.

Stella sighed and got up from the swing.

"It was nice seeing you guys, I'm gonna take the girls inside for a bath" said Stella taking both girls in her arms and not looking at Tommy.

Tommy put a hand over his face and sighed in frustration.

"Hey man, she can't stay mad forever. She's just scared that, that asshole is gonna come back and abuse her" said Michael.

"Yeah, and if it means anything im sorry I told Stella about this" said Jason.

Tommy put a hand on his friends shoulder as a way of saying "It's not your fault."

Getting out his notepad Tommy quickly worte something down and showed it to them.

_"I'm gonna go check on her, maybe try to smooth things over. You two can hang out here in the living room."_"Sure man thanks" said Michael as him and Jason sat down on the couch and watched some TV.

Walking into the bathroom, Tommy found Stella washing the girls with a wash cloth and laughing as they splashed her with the bath water.

He knocked on the door to let Stella know he was nearby.

Stella turned her head around, but only gave him a straight face. She didn't like the way she was acting but she was still upset.

"...You think you could get their towles for me?" Stella asked still with her back still turned.

Tommy did as he was told and got the baby towles from the cabniet.

Handing them to Stella, she wrapped one around Shelby and handed her to Tommy. "I'll get Danni, and meet you in the baby room. Make sure Shelby dosent get to cold."

Soon enough both Babies were dried and dressed in their pajamas.

Shebly was dressed in a white long sleved Wunzie with little cherry desgines.

And Daniellas was purple with little rainbow designs.

Laying both babies down for a nap, Stella finally turned to face Tommy.

"Look, I don't want to be mean to you Tommy. But I dont understand why you didn't tell me this.. what of Nathan finds out where we are?!"

Tommy put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down and hoped she could see the apologetic look in his eyes.

Stella sighed and layed her head on his chest.

"Im scared Tommy, im really scared for my babies. I don't care what happens to me, I'm just worried about my girls."

Pulling her close, Tommmy held her tighter.

"I know you said you would protect me and the girls, just promise you wont lie to me anymore."

Tommy nodded and walked with Stella back into the living room.


	16. 16

Nightfall had finally fell over Texas. Stella was sleeping soundly on the couch with her head on Tommy's lap.

Tommy gently stroked her hair and now and then her cheek.

"She looks so peaceful" said Jason.

"Yeah, she deserves to live a peaceful life too" said Michael.

Tommy nodded and knew his friend was right. He didn't want Stella to live the rest of her life in fear.

"Hey you guys, I have an idea. I know where Griffith hangs out at, why dont we go down there and kick his ass!" Said Jason getting excited.

Both Michael and Tommy exchanged looks.

"Yeah smart plan Vorhees, but its not like we can exactly walk down the street with an unconscious prick on our backs without looking suspicious."

"Who said anything about walking? O'Riley has a car doesn't she? We'll just take it for a joy ride." Said Jason.

"Well if we're gonna do this, Im gonna drive. Jason you navigate. And you Tommy you're the strongest so handel Griffith."

Tommy looked back at stella, he felt bad for leaving her here all alone. And for taking her car without her permission. But he wanted to teach Nathan a lesson for what he had done.

He turned back to his friends and nodded.

Grabbing the keys to Stella's car and loading ththe trunk with a few things.

The three friends made there way down the road.


	17. 17

Tommy sat in the back watching Jason give Michael directions.

All he could think about, was what he was going to do to Nathan. He wanted him to feel pain, mark him up and hurt him worse than how he hurt Stella.

Maybe if Nathan was completely out of the picture...Stella would start falling for him!

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the car parked.

Looking out the window he noticed that they were at _"The Bang Bang" _one of the few bars in this part of Texas.

"Figuers a scum bag like him would be here" said Michael. "But how did you this is where he hangs out Jason?"

Both Tommy and Michael looked over at him with questioning looks.

"Look I come out here every once in a while to get my fix. A serial killer like me needs a drink every now and then too...This isn't about me okay! let's go" Said Jason getting out of the car.

As the three friends walked twards the bar, they could smell cigarettes and hear country music.

Once they walked in they saw couples dancing. Big bikers drinking, and skanky waitresses flirting with customers.

In the corner of the bar, sat Nathan drinking a corse light.

"Someone has some shitty taste in beer" Jason whispered to Tommy Making him snicker.

"Okay were not gonna get anywhere just standing here. So you guys sit over there by the entrance, and ill get Griffith to come outside with me" Said Michael.

"And just how are you gonna do that?" Jason asked.

Taking a deep breath, Michael surprised both of his friends by taking off his mask!!

And to their suprise he was actually good looking. His face was a little red from a few burns he had gotten, and he had long brown hair.

"Just watch this."

"Comeon Tommy let's go get a drink" said Jason.

As Tommy walked with him, he couldn't help but feel kinda envious of his friend. Why couldn't he be good looking to?!

He decided to drown away his sarrows in beer and wait for what Michael jad in store next.


	18. 18

Tommy couldn't hear what Me Michael and Nathan we're talking about. But from what he saw when he looked over his shoulder, was them acting like they were old friends.

"They better hurry up" Im sick of waiting said Jason downing another beer.

Both Tommy and Jason's heads perked up, when they saw Michael and Nathan begin to walk out of the bar.

Michael looked back at them and gave a small "Fallow me" gesture with his hand.

"Lets go" said Jason.

Tommy quickly fallowed his friends and watched as Michael led Nathan to the car.

When he wasn't expecting it, Michael knocked him right in the jaw. He fell to the ground completely unconscious.

"Way to go Myers!" Said Jason giving him a high five.

As for Tommy he stood over Nathan, heavily breathing in anger. He picked up his boot and was ready to slam it down on his neck! But Michael quickly stopped him.

"Not now Hewitt, that would be to easy. We gotta make this son of a bitch pay."

Tommy nodded and reached into the trunk of the car for the rope.

Jason helped him tie it up tight and tommy threw Nathan in and slammed the trunk down.

All three of them got back into the car and began driving back to the Hewitt resident.

Tommy wasn't sure what they were gonna do, but he knew it finally satisfy his thirst for blood.


	19. 19

Parking the car back infront of the house. Michael opened the trunk and tried to pull Nathan out, "He's too damn heavy."

"Maybe we should cut him up and Carry him inside in peices" said Jason grabbed his machete.

Tommy pushed both of them out of the way, put Nathan over his shoulder and beckoned for his friends to fallow him.

They walked to the back of the house until they found a cellar door.

Opening it with one hand, Tommy walked down the creeky flight of stairs, with the boys close behind. And turned on a small light.

Michael and Jason couldn't believe what they werw seeing. It was a creepy old rooom with body parts everywhere and the floor was practically flooded from an old busted pipe.

"Damn Hewitt, you got a whole tourcher chamber down here" said Jason.

Tommy moved passed his friends and threw Nathan onto a hard wooden table.**(_Much like the one in texas chainsaw the beginning)_**Grabbing some metal cuffs and nails, Tommy hammerd both of Nathan's wrists to the table.

"Fuck boy here won't have a chance of escape, what do you wanna do now? Slit his throat?" Michael asked.

"Jam a machete right through his stomach and spill his guts?" Said Jason.

Tommy shook his head, and filled up a buckett nearby with the water that was in the floor. Throwing it onto Nathan's face, Nathan woke up gasping for air and coughing.

"Looks like the pigs awake" said Jason.

"Yeah bet we can make him squeal like a piggy too" said Michael with a laugh.

"What the fuck? Where am I?!" Said Nathan beginning to panic.

"Chill out Griffith, your just hanging out with a few of your old buddies form high school" Michael said.

Nathan looked at all of them as he tried to struggle to get himself free.

"Myers.. Voorhees...Hewitt" said Nathan in realization.

"Bingo dumbass" said jason.

"What the hell do a couple of freaks like you want with me?!" Nathan snapped.

Michael glared and sliced Nathan's stomach!

"If I were you, id keep my fucking mouth shut."

Nathan groaned in pain, as each of the boys took turns slicing up parts of his body.

Only what they didn't realize, was that somewhere in the house a certian someone could hear his screams.


	20. 20

Waking from her slumber, Stella sat up from the couch and walked through the house. She could still hear the screams as she walked and the more she heard them the more scared she was getting. She stopped when she found Luda and Hoytt in the kitchen standing in front of a door.

"Mama, Hoytt, what's going on?" Stella asked.

"We're not sure child, but Tommy and those friends of his are down there."

"Yeah, what the hell do they think this is a damn Halloween party?!" snapped hotty.

"I'll go down there and take a look" said Stella trying to be brave.

"Are you sure child? You don't have to do this" said Luda Mae.

"I'll be fine mama, can you please keep an eye in the girls?"

"Of course, just becareful" said Luda as she gave Stella a hug.

Stella nodded and turned twards Hoytt. "Listen, if I need you ill call okay?"

"Kay, I'll be here" said Hoytt with a hand on his gun.

Stella took a deep breath and made her way down the stairs into the cellar.

Once she made it all the way down, she could hear the screams so clearly now.

Walking through the dirty water, she hid behind a shelf and couldn't believe what she saw!

"Hold his still!" said Michael.

"Maybe we should gag him" said Jason.

Tommy was happy that his friends were enjoying themselves but from the corner of his eye he saw something moving from behind a nearby shelf.

"Guys,... what are you doing?" stella asked stepping out of her hiding place.

All the boys stood there Frozen, and Natahn turned over and pleaded for her to help him.


	21. 21

"Stella? Stella what the hell are you doing here?!" Nathan asked still struggling to get free somehow.

Stella looked away from him and turned twards the boy.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Well uhhh... it's kinda of an interesting story" said Jason in a nervous voice. But Michael quickly stepped in to explain.

"Look Stella we were just out for a drive and we ran into your asshole ex boyfriend here. So we thought we'd bring he bacback here and teach him lesson."

"What the hell do you mean?! I haven't done anything to Stella" snapped Nathan.

Both Tommy and Stella gave him an "Are you serious?!" look.

Stella pushed past all the boys and stood over him.

"You never did anything to me?...YOU NEVER DID ANYTHING TO ME?!" Stella screamed making everyone else jump in surprise.

Fighting back angry tears, Stella lifted up her arm and lifted up the bottom of her shirt. Exposing her scars and bruises she had gotten from Nathan's abuse.

"Look at this! You did this to me you asshole! All because I gave birth to my babies! So don't sit there and act like you didn't hurt me both physically and emotionally you good for nothing prick!"

Turning away from him, Stella crossed her arms and allowed herself to cry.

Noticing her distress, Tommy took her in his arms and layed his head ontop of hers.

It was silent for a while, until Nathan began chuckling out of nowhere.

'What the hell is so funny?!" Jason asked.

"Maybe all this blood loss is fucking up his mind" said Michael.

"I just find it really funny how my girl ended up in the arms of a retarted freak like Hewitt."

Stella balled up her fists, "Shut up Nathan."

"A girl who had everything going for her, a hot boyfriend like me, a chance at college. To bad this is where she ended up huh?!"

"Shut up Nathan!"

"A fucking single mother of two mistakes, who now lives in a mad house with killers for friends. You know stella all that shit I put you through could have been avoided if you were just smart enough to get a damn abortion!"

At this point Stella couldn't take it anymore and broke free from Tommy's arms.

Without hesitation she grabbed a meat cleaver off a nearby table and slammed it into Nathan's shoulder!

He screamed in agony and threw his head back in pain.

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" said stella heavily breathing as some blood dripped down her face.


	22. 22

Tommy, Michael and Jason stood there in complete shock at what Stella had just done. She looked so deadly when she was angry, that it almost scared all of them.

Stella raised the meat cleaver again ready to end all if this. But a strong hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

Stella turned to see Tommy shaking his head at her.

"What do you mean no?! This asshole desserves worse!" she snapped.

With a gulp, Tommy forced himself to do the one thing he had never done before!

"He...Hes...N-Not worth it... S-St-Sella."

Stella looked at him wide eyed, this was the first time she had ever heard him spoke! Looking down at the bloody cleaver in her hand, she nodded and placed it in Tommy's hand.

"You're right..im not a murderer.And as much as I would love to spill his damn guts out in this table...you guys can do it for me."

Michael and Jason highfived eachother and Nathan began to cry.

"Stella! Please baby don't let them kill me!! Help me out of here please! We..We can start over, we can take our baby girls out of this redneck place and start our family. Please baby!!!"

Stella smirked and threw her peice of shit ex boyfriend the finger.

"Have your fun boys, and you don't be too long" Stella said before she reached up and gave Tommy a small kiss.

He nodded and watched as she walked up the cellar stairs.

Grabbing his chainsaw, he looked over at his friends who were ready to get the job done.

Nathan screamed one last time, as a chainsaw went through his stomach. A machete jabbed through his skull and a butcher knife plunged into his throat.

Once she reached the top of the stiars, Stella looked back and couldn't help but smirk at Nathan's corpse.

He was finally gone, the abuse was over and she could put this all behind her.

She continued to smile as she climbed the rest of the way up the stairs.


	23. 23

Once stella reached the top of the stairs. She bumped into a concerned looking Hoytt.

"Jesues Christ girl, what happened to you?" He asked noticing the blood on Stella's face.

"Nothing, this isn't mine" she said walking twards the kitchen sink.

"Well don't hold out on me girl! Tell me what happened!" Hoytt said getting excited.

"Go down and see for yourself sherrif. I want my babies" stella said before drying her face And making her way upstairs.

"Tommmy! What the hell is going on down there?!" Hoytt snapped as she walked down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he stood there speechless at what he saw.

"You think he's gonna get mad?" Jason whispered.

"Old men don't scare me" whispered Michael.

"S-S-Sorry H-Hoytt" said Tommy.

Hoytt smirked, "Well I'll be damned my boy is talking. So uh..im guessing that pile of guts on that table, is Stella's so called boyfriend."

The boys nodded, and were suprised at how calm Hoytt was being about this.

"Well now he cant bother her, now's your chance to make her your's boy."

Tommy nodded and the boys high fived again.

"Alright that's enough for one night, wrap it up and get the fuck on out of here."

Once Hoytt went back upstairs, the three friends looked at each other...And began to laugh!

This was the most fun any of them had had in years!

***_Later*_**"T-Thanks for e-verything you g-guys" said Tommy walking the boys out the door.

"Hey no problem man" said Michael.

"Yeah, we got your back no matter what" said Jason punching his friend in the arm.

Just as Michael and Jason were about to turn to leave, Stella ran to the front door to stop them.

"Hey you guys, I just wanted to say.. thanks. You guys saved me and my girls."

With that said, Stella wrapped an arm around each of them and hugged them.

"It was our pleasure, but the one you should really be thanking here is your new man" sais Michael with a wink.

Stella looked over at Tommy with blushing red checks. To make her feel better he held her hand.

"Come-on Mikey let's leave the love birds alone" said Jason.

Tommy and Stella watched as their two friends walked away into the night. Leaving the two of them alone with their feelings.


	24. 24

**_(A/N: Thank you everyone that took time to review and favorite my story. This is where I will leave off. But dont worry there will definitely be a sequel! And thank you to_****_666mewmew. For the sequel ill take half of your story idea and half of mine and I'm sure it will come out great. If you guys have an ideas to add to the sequel just tell mw in the reviews and ill do the best to make it happen.)_**

"So uh...about that kiss...I didn't mean to come on to strong... I've just development feelings for you Tommy" said Stella looking down and blushing.

Hearing that made Tommy's heart beat so fast he could bearly breath.

He quickly calmed down and took Stella's hands in his.

"I...Ive...always...l-liked you. Ever s-since H-high school."

Stella's eyes widened and shw couldn't help but smile up at him.

"I...I think we could make this work...but if you're gonna be with me. I need you to be a father figure to my girls."

Tommy nodded and leaned down to kiss her, but stella put a hand over his mouth.

"I want to see what you really look like" she said in a serious voice.

Tommy slowly reached for the bottom of his mask, but hesitated to take it off.

"...You wont l-like what y-you see" he said in a sad voice.

Stella reached up and cupped his cheek.

" Look at me, you've done so much for me Tommy. Why the hell would I be mean to you now? No matter what my feelings are not going to change."

Tommy could hear the love and sincerity in her voice.

Trusting what she said, Tommy slowly lifted up the mask amd showed her his true face.

From what she could see, Tommy had a skin disease that took up half of his face and he seemed to be missing a nose.

Tommy pulled away from her in shame, but she quickly pulled him back and smiled at him.

"There's nothing wrong with you... You're perfect the way you are."

Not being able to hold back anymore, Tommy pulled her closer and kissed her!

Letting herself relax, Stella closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

This was only the beginning of a beautiful new relationship.


End file.
